I'll Take You Dancing
by EternallyEC
Summary: Summary: John keeps his promise and takes Natalie dancing!AN2: This is just a Jolieloving heart having some fun! Don’t like Jolie? Then you shouldn’t read. Go, shoo read a JoVan fic. Don’t read and then criticize because I happen to think Melissa Archer a


"**I'll Take You Dancing"**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea… Oh wait, the idea belongs to One Life to Live too. Oh well._

_Author's Note: **((Natalie: I wanna dance.**_

_**John: I'll take you dancing))**_

_That had to be one the cutest exchanges ever, and it is what inspired this obviously. _

_Originally I was going to write about the kiss, and then I realized everyone probably would take a crack at it. Even then I was going to write it just to see how my take would differ from others, but then this idea came to me instead. Enjoy!_

_Summary: John keeps his promise and takes Natalie dancing!_

_A/N2: This is just a Jolie-loving heart having some fun! Don't like Jolie? Then you shouldn't read. Go, shoo; read a JoVan fic. Don't read and then criticize because I happen to think Melissa Archer and Michael Easton have the hottest chemistry on the show. _

_But please leave me constructive criticism or praise!_

John smiled nervously as Viki opened the door at Llanfair. "Oh, hello John. Natalie is putting the finishing touches on herself; she'll be right down." "Thank you. Mrs. Davidson?" Viki turned back to him, smiling at how nervous he was. "Yes?" "Do I look all right?"

Viki smiled gently; he was wearing a very well chosen black-and-red tuxedo that would perfectly complement Natalie's dress and the elegant restaurant they were going to. "You couldn't look more perfect, John. Relax." She walked out of the room to go help Natalie finished getting ready, and John paced the floor nervously.

Upstairs in her room, Natalie was nervously waiting for Viki and Jessica to finish fixing her up. She was wearing a gorgeous floor-length black and red ball gown that most girls would kill to wear, but she was one of the few who could pull it off. Jessica was fixing her hair so that it fell gently around her face in soft curls while Viki was making some last-minute adjustments to her make-up.

"Mom, I'm so nervous. How long has he been down there?" Viki looked at the clock as she backed away to study her. "Just over five minutes, darling." Jessica moved to join Viki, and they both nodded in approval at their work. "You look beautiful." "Gorgeous," Jessica amended. Natalie blushed and turned to look at herself in the mirror. "Wow."

Jessica and Viki smiled at each other. "Honey, I think you'd better go greet your date." Natalie silently mouthed the word 'date' and smiled broadly, loving the way it felt on her tongue. Viki smiled at the expression on her face; it was that expression only a young woman who was truly in love could have. "Come on, we'll go with you. I can't wait to see John's face when he gets a look at you!" They walked Natalie to the stairs, and then fell back a few steps so that she could have the full spotlight.

Natalie's heart was pounding as she descended the staircase. John stopped pacing and gazed at her; in his eyes was a look that made her heart beat faster and her breath catch in her throat. She stopped a few steps up and Viki hugged Jessica, happy beyond words.

"You—You look beautiful," John whispered as he approached her. For once he wished that he had paid more attention in school so that he would be able to find the words to tell her how beautiful she was. "No, more than that… You look _exquisite."_ There, that was one of those words Michael was always throwing around.

Natalie blushed. "Thank you." He took her arm and led her down the stairs and to the front door. "No pictures, Mrs. Davidson?" he called. Viki laughed and replied, "When you get back, darlings. When you get back." "Ready?" She smiled at him. "Always have been."

At the Stardust Ballroom, which was located a half-hour outside of Llanview; John pulled out her seat. She gave him a smile of thanks as she sat down and opened her menu. Thirty minutes later, they had eaten and Natalie grinned mischievously at him as "I Only Have Eyes For You" began playing. Their earlier awkwardness was long gone, thanks to the dinner banter.

"I don't like that look." "Oh, come on John. You promised to take me dancing. I want to dance." She pouted, and laughing, he stood and pulled her to her feet. "If the lady wants to dance, the lady shall dance." He led her to the dance floor and pulled her in close, laying his cheek on top of her head. She smiled to herself as they danced, then she pulled slightly back. "John?"

He looked at her. "Yes?" "Have you been taking lessons or something? I don't remember you being this good." He smiled. "I've been taking lessons ever since I promised to take you dancing. I didn't want to make an idiot out of myself, or you." She smiled, touched. "That was really sweet of you." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

He looked down into her eyes and knew he was on the verge of doing something he might later regret, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch as he brought his lips down to meet hers.

As she returned the sweet, gentle kiss Natalie knew that, no matter what happened, she would always have this moment with John. Dancing would be 'their' thing now, just as pool was. And somehow, she knew that would be good enough for her until she helped John get over his demons.

John pulled back and brushed a strand of hair off of her forehead, gazing deeply into her eyes as they continued dancing. "John?" she whispered. "Can you do me a favor?" "Anything." At that moment he would have gotten her the moon if she'd asked for it.

"Can you promise that—no matter what happens with us—you'll never bring another woman dancing? That this can be our thing?" He kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear, "Never." She smiled and lay her head on his chest as the song changed to another slow dance. He kissed the top of her forehead and whispered, again, "Never."

When the evening ended, it was two AM and they crept quietly into Llanfair. Immediately the light clicked on and there sat Viki in the foyer waiting for them with a camera. "I didn't forget." They laughed at the twinkle in her eye and dutifully posed for the pictures. After using a roll of film, Viki went up to bed and let the two of them have their privacy.

"Well… I guess this is good-night." Natalie smiled, suddenly afraid that they might never share another evening as perfect as this one had been. "I guess so." She opened her mouth to say something else, but John already had her back in his arms and was kissing her again. When the kiss was finished, he smiled at her as he took her hand in his, kissing the palm reverently.

"I love you, Natalie," he whispered. "It scares the hell out of me, and I think that's why I haven't been able to admit it. But I do love you. I've tried to run from it, tried to bury it with Evangeline, but I always felt it deep down in my soul. You make me the man I want to be. When I'm with you, I feel like I can do no wrong. So, can you ever forgive me for being the world's biggest ass?"

Natalie giggled and he looked crushed. "What?" She put her arms around his neck and smiled, tilting her head. "You were the world's biggest ass to me… But somehow I never cared or gave up on you. I love you too, John." Their lips met again, and they both knew that for once, everything had gone just right for the two of them.

THE END

_Please don't forget to review! Manda_


End file.
